<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Look Back by eriah211</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392037">Never Look Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211'>eriah211</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Primeval</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Affairs, Drabble, Gen, What-If</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:20:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392037</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Stephen had confessed the affair to Nick much sooner? Maybe too soon.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Look Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was written for the primeval100 prompt 640: Confession. Previously posted on livejournal and betaed by the wonderful goldarrow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few months after Helen vanished, Stephen finally mustered the courage to confess the affair to Nick.</p>
<p>All things considered, things could have gone worse. Nick didn’t beat him, didn’t try to get him fired, he simply left. He resigned in a letter and then packed his things and left London without a word.</p>
<p>People assumed his wife’s disappearance had taken a toll, but Stephen knew better. When mean, ill-founded rumours started spreading, Stephen decided he had had enough and accepted a job in a research in the Amazonia.</p>
<p>He missed London sometimes, but his life wasn’t there any more.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>